El adiós de un demonio
by sadako-k
Summary: Hiei le confiesa sus sentimientos a Kurama y se despide de el a traves de una carta
1. Chapter 1

Le encantaban las noches así, el silencio, la oscuridad, el bosque era el lugar perfecto para descansar, para dejar de contener los muros de su alma, allí podía vaciar su pecho de los amargos sentimientos que lo abrumaban de día. Allí, protegido bajo el frío manto de oscuridad podía desplegar todo su dolor sin temor a ser visto, podía derramar sus lagrimas sin temor a ser oído… quizá por eso le encantaba ese lugar, o quizá por que inconcientemente le recordaba… al kitsune…

La oscura y pequeña silueta se hallaba sentada sobre un tronco, sostenía un bolígrafo y una arrugada hoja de papel, escribía mientras negras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, gemas negras jamás derramadas por nada… por nadie… hasta ahora…

Cada día te he observado a través de tu ventana, recostado en el árbol de sakura frente a tu habitación observándote, no me cansaba de hacerlo, pero esas visitas se han hecho cada vez mas dolorosas …

Sin siquiera notarlo… empecé a enamorarme de ti…

Después de todo era lo mas comprensible¿quien podría ser capas de contemplarte y no amarte en secreto, irradiabas belleza, sensualidad, tanto en la forma de youko como en tu forma humana… nunca me cansaba de admirarte, y nunca quise dejar de hacerlo aunque cada ves sentía que mi corazón se rompía en más y más pedazos

¿Cómo lograste traspasar las barreras que había creado¿como con una simple sonrisa despertaste en mi sentimientos que ya creía olvidados, enterrados en lo mas profundo de mi mente?…

Creí que al fin estaba a salvo… al fin había logrado que el dolor cesara, había logrado contenerlo con los muros de mi corazón…. Aunque eso tuviera un costo…. Ya no habría más dolor, pero tampoco habría otro sentimiento….

Tome la decisión… decidí ser solo una cáscara vacía, un nombre que inspira temor, respeto…. Decidí ser frío, indiferente, decidí dejar de sonreír, de sentir…. ¿De que me servia sentir si todo lo que había era sufrimiento?...

Había logrado detener el dolor por un tiempo, hasta que tu apareciste…

Hasta que tu, un maldito youko, me envolviste en las redes del amor… y con eso… me devolviste el antiguo dolor… y trajiste aun más…

Me haces daño… haces que en mi corazón aparezcan heridas demasiado profundas, y que antiguas cicatrices vuelvan a abrirse….

¿Por que me haces esto!

Se que no es tu intención, siempre dices que no te gusta verme sufrir….

¿Es que no te das cuenta que tu eres la causa de mi sufrimiento?…. ¿No te das cuenta que cada vez que te acercas a mi rompes un poco mas mi corazón? …. ¿No te das cuenta que con cada dulce sonrisa, con cada mirada de preocupación solo me haces daño?….

¿Aun no lo entiendes? Ver cada uno de esos gestos en ti me hacen amarte mas, eres la única persona que realmente me conoce, a la única a la que realmente parezco importarle…. Pero solo como un amigo…. Realmente quisiera que hubiera algo más…

Agradezco toda tu preocupación kitsune…. Realmente agradezco que hayas cuidado de mi, curado mis heridas e intentado ayudarme… pero no es suficiente…

Siempre he estado solo… apartado de los demás por mi estigma de niño prohibido, apartado quizá por la personalidad que forjé para protegerme de las traiciones…solo…

Pero ya no quiero soledad… y eso es lo único que siento al estar a tu lado… no puedo sentir otra cosa si estoy seguro de que nunca serás capas de amarme, se que ya tienes a quien amar y seria insulso pedirte renunciar a tu felicidad por mi… ¿por que dejarlo si en verdad lo amas?... que puedo tener yo digno de ti después de todo… nadie seria capas de amarme, así como yo una vez creí no poder amar a nadie…

Me equivoqué… tus ojos derritieron mi mascara de frialdad…. Y ya es muy tarde para forjar otra….

Ya no soy capaz…. No después de haber derramado lagrimas de amor por ti…

¿nunca lo hubieras pensado, ne?

Yo derramando lagrimas…

Escribo esto solo para despedirme… partiré hacia el Makai… debo escapar, escapar de tu dulce sonrisa, de tus dulces ojos… creo que el dejar de verte será un poco menos doloroso que tenerte frente a frente sin que sientas nada… mientras yo me pierdo en los lagos verdes que son tus ojos… espero encontrar la paz lejos de ti y enterrar en lo mas oscuro de mi alma estos sentimientos… lo intentare… aunque estoy seguro de que será en vano… ya lo he intentado antes, pero creo que mi amor nunca se ira…

A un así lo intentaré, ya no tengo nada que perder ya no tengo nada por que vivir, se que yukina estará a salvo en el templo de Genkai, es mejor que no sepa que soy su hermano, no quiero causarle sufrimiento…

Me encantaría quedarme a tu lado y protegerte… Aun que estoy seguro de que sabes cuidarte solo… lo siento… una ves me prometí a mi mismo cuidarte a pesar de todo… aunque para ti solo fuera un amigo…. Quizá ni siquiera eso…. Pero tendré que romper mi promesa… me daño demasiado y ya no puedo soportarlo… hay demasiado amor en mi y no se como controlarlo… es la primera ves que me pasa y nunca hubiera podido imaginar que fuera tan doloroso….

Ya no puedo aguantar… siempre creí que era fuerte… pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocado… aunque pensándolo bien… tal ves solo sea vulnerable a tu lado…

Por eso debo apartarme

Adiós kitsune

Me encantaría decir que volveremos a vernos… Aunque no creo que sea posible…

Siento tener que irme así… pero creo que si intentara decirte todo esto frente a frente no podría… y tampoco seria capaz de hacer a mis piernas reaccionar para salir por tu ventana…

Solo quiero que sepas que te amo…

Hiei…

Caminó hasta la casa de kurama… entró por la ventana… el kitsune no despertó… parecía sumido en un profundo y tranquilo sueño… El youkai suspiró cuanto dolía separarse de ese ser tan perfecto…

Dejó la carta en su escritorio y derramó una lagrima sin poder contenerse , dejó la negra gema sobre la carta y se marchó, no sin antes darle una ultima mirada al zorro que seguía tendido con tranquilidad sobre la cama.

Adiós Kurama… susurro antes de salir nuevamente por la ventana y perderse en la oscuridad de esa noche sin luna…

--------------------------- -----------------------------

Holis! Espero que les haya gustado…

Estos son mis propios sentimientos… y como siempre a sido mas fácil para mi expresarme por boca de Hiei….

Debe ser por que este personaje y yo nos parecemos mucho… aunque ustedes no lo crean… el mal humor… el color favorito… incluso en los típicos hn. (aunque no en tamaño…. Menos mal ).

Bueno… ahora si sin mas…. Los dejo…

Bye!…


	2. frases de desesperansa

**Capitulo 2: Frases de desesperanza…**

La sombría figura se encontraba de pie en su cuarto, frente a la ventana, observando el viejo y seco árbol que se encontraba frente a el, el frío invierno que se había desatado sobre el Ningenkai ese año había logrado lo que heladas anteriores nunca habían echo, matarlo casi por completo…

¿Era realmente culpa del invierno? se preguntaba Yusuke cada vez que observaba el árbol de sakura frente a la ventana de su amado ¿es realmente el invierno el culpable de esto?... no lo creo, ni siquiera el mas gélido clima había sido capaz antes de eliminar ese árbol en especial, y menos en tan poco tiempo…. En solo tres días había pasado de estar lleno de vida a estar reseco, sin fuerza, como si de pronto la energía vital que lo hacia existir se hubiera evaporado por completo… pero tenia una leve sospecha de la causa…

…Kurama había caído en un estado de depresión justo al mismo tiempo en que el árbol comenzó a morir…

Observó la sombría figura que se asomaba a la ventana, mirando fijamente el árbol, como si esperara que de pronto floreciera ante sus ojos, como si buscara algo… ¿que es lo que espera…? se preguntaba una y otra vez sin acertar jamás a comprenderlo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Siempre_ _nos quedan los sueños… ¿pero que sucede cuando estos son aniquilados por completo?_

Aun no se resignaba a cerrar la ventana, aunque estaba seguro de que no volvería, pasaba horas enteras observando el árbol, esperando ver aparecer de pronto una pequeña sombra negra, esperando….

Esperando verlo entrar a su habitación en un soplo de aire, esperando oír sus gruñidos y ver sus hermosos ojos rojos aunque fuera una ultima vez…

_Esperando_…

Esperaría toda su vida de ser necesario…

A veces conseguía ver una silueta sobre las ramas, tímidamente perfilado con la pálida luz de las estrellas, pero solo era su imaginación jugándole bromas, bromas que lo hacían querer llorar de desesperación, impotencia, rabia, rabia hacia si mismo….

Siempre sus ojos lo engañaban cruelmente, su mente le hacia creer en fantasías

_A veces es mejor vivir solo de tu imaginación, pero eso solo puede dañarte más aun… al final, tarde o temprano tenemos que despertar…_

Había pasado tan poco tiempo… solo tres días, pero… sin embargo… parecía mucho más… una eternidad desde que no estaba a su lado…

Otras veces esto habría sido normal, a veces pasaban semanas antes de que el koorime se apareciera, pero… no en esta ocasión, no después de leer esa carta… sabia que el youkai no mentía cuando la escribió pues la prueba era la gema negra, oscura lagrima de soledad… lagrima del que creyó era un amor no correspondido…

_Te equivocaste tanto_…. La abrumante sensación de tristeza, de vacío que llenaba su pecho crecía más y más, crecía con cada susurro pronunciado en su nombre, crecía con cada recuerdo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Un pelirrojo se acercó a la ventana y la abrió, una empapada figura salto adentro de la habitación_

_-Hola Hiei -saludo el zorro con una hermosa sonrisa_

_-Hn -fue la habitual respuesta._

_Su corazón latía con fuerza, y lo abrazó, demostrándole lo feliz que estaba por verlo, adoraba por eso los días de lluvia, ellos le aseguraban la visita del pequeño youkai… _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Kurama se sentó junto a Hiei quien leía uno de los libros de la escuela del zorro con una leve expresión de disgusto en la cara, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo en un tierno gesto…_

_El koorime abrió la boca para protestar, pero al final no rechazó el contacto… Kurama sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del youkai… le extrañó que Hiei permitiera que lo abrazara de esa manera, pero se sentía demasiado feliz como para ponerse a pensar el por qué de esa aceptación repentina…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El pelirrojo entró a su habitación, llegaba muy tarde luego de haberse quedado en la escuela junto con unos compañeros para hacer un trabajo, las luces estaban apagadas, pero estaba tan cansado que solo se lanzó a la cama y cerró los ojos._

_-Cielos, no pensé que fueras tan perezoso zorro -dijo una voz a su lado…_

_El rostro de kurama mostraba felicidad_

_-¿ cuanto llevas aquí hiei?_

_-llegue hace un rato…_

_-por que viniste?_

_-hn, si te molesta mi presencia pues ya me largo kitsune -dijo caminando hacia la ventana._

_No, espera! -susurro el pelirrojo no quise decir eso, es solo que tú vienes únicamente cuando hay tormenta Hiei…_

_-bien pues hoy solo quise hacerte compañía…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Estaban sentados uno frente al otro en total oscuridad, la paz, el silencio de esa noche hacía el ambiente mágico, ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro, se acercaban lentamente, casi inconcientemente, y estaban a punto de rozar sus labios cuando un grito los interrumpió…_

_-!Kurama, vendrás conmigo y Kuwabara al cine o no! _

_Se separaron de un salto, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que estuvo apunto de suceder, Kurama se encaminó tristemente hacia la puerta, se detuvo en el umbral al mirar hacia atrás vio que el koorime ya había desaparecido…_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------__---------------------------_

_Otra tormenta se desencadenó, era cada vez mas fuerte, y Kurama se hallaba muy preocupado, hacía mucho que el youkai no venía a verlo, antes iba a visitarlo casi a diario… pero después de ese "incidente" no lo había vuelto a ver, aunque siempre le quedaba la esperanza de que otra tormenta se desatara…_

_Pasaban las horas y el koorime no llegaba, estaba comenzando a asustarse…_

_De pronto unos golpes se sintieron el la ventana, corrió hacia allí con su habitual sonrisa. _

_-Solo tiene que entrar Hiei la ventana siempre estará abierta para ti…_

_-Hn -dijo el koorime y se sentó en un rincón_

_-Estas empapado! le dijo con preocupación te prestaré algo de mi ropa para que te pongas…_

_-Hn, no te emociones zorro, solo me quedaré aquí hasta que pase la tormenta- dijo con frialdad…_

_-Pero… -el koorime lo interrumpió_

_-basta! si estarás solo molestándome entonces me iré ahora mismo -usando el mismo tono frió que usaba con los demás_

_Kurama no dijo nada y solo se echó en la cama, sabia que ya nada volvería a ser como antes…_

_---------------------__-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_El tiempo pasaba y se cansó de esperar, era muy doloroso aferrarse a un amor que crees ya perdido, así que el youko intento encontrar consuelo en otros brazos_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_-Por que tienes esa extraña expresión el rostro kitsune -pregunto el jaganshi con ese tono frió que ahora usaba también con él_

_-Pues… estoy… saliendo con alguien…_

_-Felicidades -dijo el youkai con sorna -con quien? -preguntó luego como si lo que menos le interesara en el mundo fuera oír la respuesta…_

_-Con… con yusuke…- respondió Kurama tímidamente, quería ver la reacción del youkai pues eso le devolvería o quitaría todas las esperanzas… _

_-Pues espero que sean muy felices -susurró el Koorime con su habitual rostro indiferente, negándose a decir nada más y saliendo en una ráfaga de aire apenas la tormenta se calmo un poco._

_Kurama lo observó salir… _

_-solo espero que yusuke sea lo que mi corazón necesita para olvidarlo…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahora se había ido…

Todos se habían dado cuenta ya de lo mal que estaba y trataban de animarlo, a pesar de no conocer el verdadero motivo…

Se sentía tan estúpido¿como pudo dejarlo ir sin haberle dicho sus verdaderos sentimientos¿como pudo dejarlo ir sin siquiera un primer beso?…

se equivocó demasiado al tratar de reemplazarlo con otro…

Por que era imposible… ya llevaba un tiempo con yusuke y a pesar de todo nunca consiguió sacarlo de su corazón… jamás dejó de pensar en él, soñaba que estaba en sus brazos cuando yusuke lo abrazaba, que era a él a quien poseía en esas noches de pasión…, jamás dejo de pensar en él… pero aún así no hizo nada para resolverlo… a pesar de desangrarse por dentro, a pesar de sentir que traicionaba al youkai y a él mismo cada vez que lo besaba…

Sabía que tampoco era justo para Yusuke, después de lo mucho que hacia por el, que intentaba ayudarlo en esos momentos de depresión… se sentía mal por usarlo así, por que en realidad… Yusuke era un reemplazo del pequeño youkai, un intento de borrar la imagen del jaganshi, grabada con fuego negro en su memoria, o al menos el intento de bloquear sus sentimientos hacia él… pero jamás funcionó y fue su estúpida cobardía lo que lo hizo alejarse… fue su culpa…

Kuramas pov

El reloj sigue corriendo… pareciera que por cada segundo una parte de mi alma desapareciera… el tiempo pasa, mis cabellos se enredan en frases de desesperanza, cada segundo, cada eternidad que ese segundo significa para mi, me daña terriblemente, voy muriendo poco a poco… me desvanezco lentamente en una nube de polvo…

Cada noche soñé con tu rostro… aun lo hago, como es posible que el tiempo, la distancia, la tristeza, la desesperación no sean capaces de borrar tu imagen de mi memoria¿como es posible que tu rostro permanezca en mi corazón como el primer día? Será por que a pesar del daño que me causo a mi mismo… realmente no quiero olvidarte? … no quiero dejarte ir?

En realidad nunca tuve la intención de hacerlo, a pesar de estar con Yusuke, no quería que te apartaras de mi lado…

solo estaba inseguro de tus sentimientos hacia mí, creí que jamás podría soñar que me verías de esa forma…

y eso era lo que me atemorizaba, lo que me hizo intentar borrar tu silueta de mi corazón… pero aun así… quería que permanecieras a mi lado, aunque fuera solo como un amigo…

_Hn, baka kitsune_ casi puedo escuchar tu hermosa voz susurrándomelo al oído…

Si lo soy… y no tienes idea de cuanto me arrepiento…

Una calida lagrima resbala por mi rostro, sollozos cada ves mas desesperados escapan de mis labios a medida que mis ojos recorren cada línea del arrugado papel que dejaste como despedida… una carta que aun conservo y leo… un castigo para mi cobardía, para mi orgullo… una forma de torturarme a mi mismo… por todo lo que te hice por todo lo que nos hice…

Un dolor agudo se hace presente en mi pecho mientras apreto la negra gema…

_Si te hubiera dejado saber que tus sentimientos hacia mi eran correspondidos, quizá… ahora estaría a tu lado…. _

Pero ahora estos deben haberse perdidos, evaporados por el viento de tu propia soledad, quizás el amor hacia mi fue borrado fácilmente de tu corazón…

Supongo que eso es lo mejor, no quiero que sufras por mi equivocación, yo soy el unico que debe ser castigado por eso… pero… aun así no quiero dejarte ir…

Veo volar frente a mi un montón de hojas de sakura… atrapadas en el viento … como yo, atrapadas y arrastradas por una fuerza mayor a ellas, sin poder escapar… que horrible metáfora, las hojas no pueden escapar de la corriente que las arrastra, así como yo no puedo escapar del destino que me arrastra hacia la infelicidad…

Que irónico castigo de Inari… después de tanto tiempo viviendo de robos y lujuria, ser destruido finalmente por las frágiles cadenas del amor…

Una tormenta se desencadenó, la lluvia comienza a mojar todo, el árbol que observo alza sus ramas, implorando al cielo algo que termine con su agonía, quizá el es el reflejo de mi alma…

Marchito, marchito como estoy yo después de su partida…

Los rayos caen por doquier… truenos lastiman mis frágiles oídos el frío viento se cuela por la ventana ahora entrecerrada…

_No puedo cerrarla por completo… que tal si el decide volver?…_

Aun observo el árbol de sakura, mudo testigo de esa noche sin luna, mudo testigo del llanto del demonio mas frío del Makai… y ahora mudo testigo de mi sufrimiento, del castigo que vivo y viviré cada día por mi propia culpa…

Lagrimas caen de mis ojos, en mi mente solo hay frases de amor que no alcanzaron a ser pronunciadas, frases que tantas veces se insinuaron en mi imaginación pero que nunca quise dejar salir a pesar de estar frente al ser que las inspiraba… y ahora frases de desesperanza, frases de tristeza, frases de soledad, de esa soledad tan firmemente enraizada en tu pecho, pero que yo me prometí hacerte olvidar, tantas heridas que trate de cicatrizar con mis sonrisas, con mi cariño… tantas traiciones que jure nunca hacerte sufrir… ¿y ahora?... solo ahora me doy cuenta de que fracase estrepitosamente… nunca me había dolido tanto no poder cumplir una promesa…

Yo, que era el mejor ladrón del Makai, como me permití robar el tesoro mas hermoso, mas frágil, y lo deje ir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, un horrible error…

Solo por miedo al rechazo, por miedo a no volver a verte… y después de todo… lo que más temía se hizo realidad, a pesar de mis intentos no pude evitarlo… te fuiste, aunque traté de que esto no sucediera…

Además cometí un segundo error: permití que tu robaras mi corazón… permití que te lo llevaras¿como lo lograste, muchos lo han intentado y solo consiguieron conmigo una noche de pasión, pero jamás mi total entrega, como habrías conseguido tu si aun estuvieras aquí…

Ahora lo que me hace mas daño es no tener ningún indicio… jamás abriste tu alma tan ciegamente ante mi como lo hice yo, jamás me permitiste conocerte demasiado, entonces como sabré adonde iras, como sabré buscarte, no tengo esperanzas, te llevaste contigo todos mis buenos sentimientos… y… ahora… ¿que he de hacer¿donde comenzar a buscar?

_Por Inari jamás pensé que fuera capaz de derramar tantas lagrimas…_

Por favor dímelo susurro acercándome a la ventana y suplicando con toda mi alma que mi voz llegue a tus oídos

… Que pasara si llego a encontrarte?….

¿Habrás construido muros aun mas sólidos que antes solo para olvidarme?...

¿Tu corazón aun me pertenecerá?…

¿Recordaras siquiera mi rostro?...

Si intento buscarte… donde debo comenzar?

Dímelo por favor repito esta vez gritando…

_¡¡¿Como podré encontrarte…!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La ventana se abrió con un fuerte golpe, mientras que las gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a entrar, empapaban poco a poco a la oscura figura, que caía de rodillas en el piso… sollozando…

No se... creo que me excedí xD

saludos y gracias por leer


	3. telarañas de pesadilla

**Capitulo 3: Telarañas de pesadilla**

**  
**

Yusuke entró a la habitación de Kurama… al llegar lo vio caer de rodillas al suelo, jamás lo había visto en tan lamentable estado…

-Kurama!- gritó corriendo hacia él y acunándolo entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo, pero esto no pareció ayudarlo, mientras mas intentaba calmarlo más sollozaba…

-Kurama… calma… ya estoy aquí…- susurró en su oído mientras acariciaba sus cabellos…

Se quedaron en silencio, el kitsune se aferraba con fuerza a la camisa de Yusuke, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera… por lo que reafirmó su abrazo acariciando ahora con una mano sus suaves cabellos… luego de un momento los sollozos del youko se fueron apagando...

Yusuke cerró la ventana, luego le tendió la mano para que se levantara también y se sentaron en la cama… limpió con delicadeza el recorrido de las lágrimas mientras observaba al pelirrojo con mucha preocupación.

-¿Kurama que es lo que te sucede?. Últimamente has estado muy mal… que ocurre?

El kitsune solo desvió la mirada… no quería herirlo, no después de lo mucho que se preocupaba por el… no después de todo lo que lo había usado…Pero este tomó con suavidad su barbilla y volteó su rostro hacia el…

-Esta bien si no quieres decírmelo… pero quiero que sepas que me preocupo por ti… sabes que puedes contar con migo siempre que lo necesites… por que te amo Kurama… y no te dejare por nada…

Los ojos del kitsune se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas al escuchar esto… ¿era verdad lo que decía Yusuke? Jamás había deseado tanto que el detective le estuviera mintiendo… no quería dañarlo como dañó a Hiei, no como había herido a tantos cuando era un youko… no quería volver a ser el causante del dolor de los demás, pero parecía que siempre su pasado volvía para atormentarlo…

La voz de yusuke lo hizo volver a la realidad:

-Kurama…

-Yo lo siento Yusuke… solo… no me he sentido muy bien estos días… es todo…- dijo sonriéndole.

-Estas seguro que…- susurro el detective mientras volvía a acariciar su mejilla mirándolo aun preocupado… pero luego de ver su sonrisa se sintió mas tranquilo- La muerte de tu madre sigue atormentándote, eh? …  
Kurama no respondió, en realidad ya había pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de su madre y ya lo había superado casi por completo… después de todo… ella estaba en un lugar mejor… pero esa era la excusa perfecta para cualquiera que le preguntara el por que de su depresión.

- Además llevas tanto tiempo ocupado en tus estudios que ni siquiera duermes lo suficiente siguió el detective deberías hacer lo que yo y no preocuparte por eso…

-Tienes razón Yusuke… creo que mañana no iré a la escuela de verdad necesito un descanso…- dijo aun con una hermosa sonrisa- ahora todo lo que quiero es dormir…

-De acuerdo- respondió Yusuke mientras se levantaba y veía como Kurama se metía en la cama y se tapaba con las frazadas.

- Puedo quedarme contigo hasta que te duermas…- susurró acariciando la mejilla del youko.

-No te preocupes, tu también necesitas descansar… vuelve a casa, no tiene sentido que te quedes aquí con migo… estoy bien…

-Estas seguro...- dejo de dudar en cuanto vio la encantadora sonrisa del kitsune- … de acuerdo… adiós… descansa- susurro dándole un suave beso en los labios… luego se marcho no sin darle una ultima mirada antes de traspasar el umbral de la puerta

Kurama cerró los ojos… yusuke se había creído su explicación… no había notado su sonrisa falsa… estaba seguro de que el koorime se hubiera dado cuenta enseguida… y se hubiera quedado con él por mucho que fingiera estar bien…

Cerro los ojos pensando aun en lo que Hiei hubiera echo… ¿se habría tragado su orgullo y habría intentado consolarlo?… ¿habría limpiado sus lagrimas como Yusuke¿su mascara de frialdad se habría echo trisas y lo habría mirado con preocupación?… no lo sabia… Pero estaba seguro de que habría intentado ayudarlo a su manera… como no se había dado cuenta de lo que el koorime sentía?... y así se decía un zorro astuto?...

Necesitaba ir a buscarlo… necesitaba ver de nuevo ese hermoso rostro, tenia que volver a ver esa sonrisa que tanto tiempo le tomó sacar a la luz… lo necesitaba… por que lo amaba… y dejarlo ir fue el peor error que pudo cometer en su vida… sus ojos se cerraron, vencido por el cansancio que implica tanto tiempo llorando… al amanecer saldría a buscarlo… no importaba lo que tuviera que hacer… lo volvería a encontrar… costara lo que costara…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke no se sentía tranquilo de dejar a Kurama allí… no en ese estado… lo hería un poco que el youko no confiara en el después de tanto tiempo juntos… pero en cierta forma lo comprendía…

Retrocedió sus pasos y subió de nuevo a la habitación de Kurama… ya estaba profundamente dormido… se veía tan hermoso… como siempre….

Beso con suavidad sus labios cuidando que no se despertara… luego se quedo acariciando sus rojos cabellos…

De pronto el youko sonrío

-Hiei…- susurró entre sueños.

Yusuke detuvo en seguida sus caricias…

- Hiei!?- repitió en un susurró ahogado

¿Por eso Kurama estaba tan triste? el era el motivo de su llanto?

Sabía que siempre esos dos habían tenido una gran amistad… pero… nunca se imagino eso… y ahora… ¿cuanto tiempo kurama lo había usado?

Eran mentira todas sus palabras de amor¿Pensaba en él cuando lo poseía¿cuando llegaba al clímax gritando su nombre… en realidad era el nombre del koorime el que deseaba salir de sus labios?

Se levantó lentamente reprimiendo las lágrimas… Tal ves solo estaba exagerando, tal ves eso no significaba nada y el con su siempre latente miedo a que le arrebataran al hermoso kitsune estaba sobreactuando…necesitaba una explicación… pero Kurama se veía tan mal que no quería herirlo con sus acusaciones… además… si llegara la respuesta que mas temía… que haría? Soportaría perder al youko? Intentaría luchar por el?...

Aunque… no importaba lo que hiciera… después de todo… la decisión era y siempre había sido de Kurama…

Salio de la casa y fue a sentarse bajo el árbol de sakura ese donde le había declarado su amor al kitsune…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pétalos de rosa volaban a su alrededor, un viento frió soplaba haciendo volar sus cabellos… caminaba en la oscuridad, de un paisaje sombrío, árboles muertos, sombras, tenebrosas aves volaban por el cielo, lanzando desgarradores gritos, no podía ver nada a su alrededor, solo sentía el viento colarse entre las telas de su ropa y entumecerlo, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia caían sobre su rostro, humedeciendo su cabello, provocándole escalofríos involuntarios…

Intentó gritar, pero incluso sus palabras eran consumidas por la oscuridad del lugar, sin ver, sin oír… intento caminar pero no lograba llegar a ningún lugar…

De pronto cerró sus ojos, le pareció sentir una presencia conocida, pero no podía distinguir nada entre la bruma que de pronto se había levantado frente a él, la niebla se despejo por un momento y vio una oscura silueta… lo miraba fijamente, no alcanzaba a ver sus ojos, pero lo sabia por que sentía su mirada…

De pronto la figura cayó…

Kurama corrió hacia él sin saber exactamente por que… al llegar a su lado pisó un charco de sangre… se agachó a su lado sintiendo una opresión en su pecho, un horrible presentimiento agitando todo su cuerpo haciéndolo temblar con un miedo jamás antes sentido… tocó el cuerpo, y lo volteó para verle el rostro…

Un grito que no pudo ser oído salio de su garganta…

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Frente a él se encontraba el pálido rostro de Hiei

-No… por favor susurró en su oído-pero era muy tarde, un profundo corte en el cuello del koorime había echo que se desangrara, lagrimas cayeron de su rostro sin que lo notara ¿por que?...

Nuevamente los sollozos salían de su garganta… de pronto miro sus manos, sostenía una hoja afilada como una espada… y esta estaba chorreando sangre…. la soltó bruscamente, el horror y la confusión fundiéndose en su mente…

- Hiei!! gritó al ver que la imagen se desvanecía-Hiei!!- gritó tratando de alcanzar el cuerpo inerte pues se alejaba sin que le lo quisiera

-HIEI!! de pronto abrió los ojos, se sentó presuroso solo para comprobar que estaba tendido en su cama, el sueño había sido tan real que cuando despertó sintió sus mejillas húmedas aun por lagrimas recientes, necesitaba tranquilizarse, se acercó a la ventana y respiro el aire… buscando inconscientemente con la vista su silueta… Pero solo vio la figura de Yusuke dormida bajo el seco árbol de sakura…

Debía apresurarse… había soñado eso todas las noches desde que Hiei se fue… un horrible presentimiento llenaba su mente desde ese día… necesitaba ir a buscarlo…

- Lo siento Yusuke- susurró mirando al detective…

Luego se vistió y salio de la casa lo más rápidamente que pudo…

Su rumbo: El Makai…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y otro capi XD, de apoco va tomando forma ... este capitulo era demasiado largo asi que tuve que partirlo en dos... saludos!! cuidense!!! Y...MMmmm viva el yaoi!!! XD


	4. Encuentro con el pasado

**Capitulo 4: Encuentro con el pasado.**

Comenzó a despertar lentamente… pero no quería abrir los ojos…. Se hallaba muy cansado… tanto por la pelea que había tenido como por la perdida de sangre pues había heridas muy profundas por todo su cuerpo…

Intentó moverse pero el cansancio no se lo permitió… abrió de golpe los ojos… intentando ver en que lugar se encontraba y el estado de su cuerpo… lamentaba no poder ir a ver al zorro ahora y tener que curarse el mismo… pues jamás podría curar sus heridas ni tan bien, ni con tanta delicadeza como lo hacia el youko… ponía tanto cariño y preocupación en cada uno de sus toques… por eso le encantaba estar cerca de el… podía sentir el amor y la protección que siempre le habían sido negados…y por mucho que odiara admitirlo… esas sensaciones le gustaban…

Miró a su alrededor desconcertado al no encontrarse en el lugar del makai donde había caído luchando, en realidad se hallaba en una sucia mazmorra en penumbras, había gruesos barrotes en la única ventana que dejaba entrar algo de luz de luna, la habitación tenia una gruesa puerta de metal pero no hacia falta pues un sello kekkai se hallaba frente a ella impidiéndole el paso…

-Demonios!-se dijo- ¿donde estoy?

¿Como había llegado ahí?... no recordaba… su mente era un revoltijo de ideas, pensamientos, lo ultimo que recordaba era que había salido de casa del kitsune… luego de dejarle esa carta… era un estúpido… no debía haberlo echo… ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que dependía del youko…

Al principio no lo pensó así… había creído que un tiempo alejado del kitsune bastaría para olvidarlo…

Ja, que equivocado estaba… llevaba unos cuantos días lejos de él y ya quería verlo de nuevo… era un imbecil… nunca debió haberle entregado esa carta… ni haberle dejado esa gema, ¿Para que se la había dejado? ¿Como un recuerdo suyo o algo así?

No… ni siquiera el lo sabia, quizá para demostrarle y reprocharle que lo había vuelto débil... quizá para que… de alguna forma el kitsune se sintiera mal y fuera a buscarlo?… no lo sabia…

Solo se arrepentía…

Si no hubiera echo eso ahora podría haber estado disfrutando de la piel del youko mientras este curaba sus heridas… como siempre…

Había comenzado a dejarse herir en batalla para tener una excusa para acercarse al kitsune… suspiró…

Que patético… ya comenzaba a parecerse a esas estúpidas ningen que lo acosaban día a día… se aprovechaba tanto de su carácter bondadoso…

Había días en que Kurama no iba a la escuela… solo para quedarse a cuidarlo… días en que no pensaba ni un momento en si mismo por estar preocupado por él… realmente era un buen amigo… el único que había tenido en su corta existencia… y estaba seguro de que era el mejor que podría haber conseguido, pero… cuanto tiempo hubiera podido utilizar así al kitsune antes de que este se cansara de ayudarlo sin recibir nada a cambio… ¿y que hubiera tenido que darle?...

Probablemente… ¿su cuerpo?

Y de ser así... ¿se lo hubiera concedido?...

-por supuesto- llego rápidamente la respuesta a su mente… lo que sea con tal de no alejarse del youko… de ese maravilloso kitsune que había conseguido atraparlo…

Entonces… ¿por que fue tan tonto y le entrego esa carta? Ahora ya no podría volver a mirarlo a la cara… no lo volvería a ver jamás… cuando comprendió eso... su mente se había convertido en un pozo de oscuridad y una horrible tristeza lo envolvió…

Llegó al Makai dispuesto a echarse morir… ya nada importaba ahora que no tenia lo único que lo hacia existir… Yukina no lo necesitaba… de echo… nunca lo hizo… además ya no corría peligro por que… por mucho que le doliera admitirlo… el imbecil de Kuwabara sabría cuidarla bien… se notaba que realmente la quería… y el lo único que deseaba era que su hermana fuera feliz… aun si eso significaba permitir que se quedara al lado de ese inútil…

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido sordo… ahora podía morir… ya no importaba lo que pasara de ahora en adelante… sin el kitsune a su lado… aunque fuera solo como amigo… la vida ya no importaba…

Se acomodo mejor sentándose contra el frío muro de piedra.

-Veo que ya has despertado- susurró una suave voz masculina… había algo en ella que se le hacia conocido… miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía, entrecerró los ojos intentando distinguir el rostro de la silueta que se hallaba tras el kekkai, con la espalda cómodamente apoyada en la puerta… pero fue en vano… sus ojos aun no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad…

- Te capturé muy fácilmente… pareciera que ni siquiera opusiste resistencia… dime… ¿por que querías morir?

Hiei no se digno a contestar… ni siquiera se molestó en poner su habitual rostro frió, de todas formas en la oscuridad del lugar era imposible que pudiera verlo…

-Ya había visto tu carácter anteriormente pero nunca creí tener la oportunidad de conocerte en persona…

-¿Que es lo que quieren de mi?- gruñó hiei- no le gustaban los rodeos prefería que le dijeran las cosas de una vez.

-Bueno… bueno... parece que la paciencia no es algo que se nos da muy bien…- se burlo el sujeto- en realidad no pensaba decírtelo tan pronto… pero… de todas formas no es a ti a quien quiero… tu solo eres un… señuelo…

-Genial…- susurró Hiei con sarcasmo- y se puede saber a quien quieres en realidad?

-A Kurama…

Hiei no pudo suprimir una mueca de sorpresa…

- ¿Que?!-casi gritó…

-Los he vigilado de cerca… estoy seguro de que eres la persona mas cercana a él y si estas en problemas no lo pensara dos veces antes de venir a buscarte…

Hiei no podía creerlo… ¿para que querían a kurama? Y eran tan tontos como parta pensar que el kitsune iría a buscarlo?

-Jajaja- amargas carcajadas salieron de sus labios desconcertando al otro...

Realmente crees que el kitsune vendría a buscarme? ¿No sabes que solo soy su compañero de batallas? En realidad no le importo…

-Youko kurama siempre a estado solo, el no seria compañero de alguien a menos que le importara demasiado… aunque no comprendo por que ¿a quien podría interesarle el niño prohibido? Además tu personalidad tampoco es muy atractiva que digamos…

Hiei se entristeció al oír esto, no le importaba que ese youkai lo despreciara como lo habían echo todos, pero había mencionado algo que siempre lo había amargado… ¿como el youko podría quererlo?… ni siquiera su propia gente se había preocupado por él… por que iba a hacerlo la criatura mas hermosa de los 3 mundos?

-Después de todo es un youko- respondió al otro- supongo que lo único que quiere es llevarme a la cama… no vendrá… probablemente ya estará buscando un nuevo reto… o a una de las muchas ningen que lo siguen a todos lados- deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eso fuera cierto… al menos así el youko no vendría.

-No trates de engañarme, los he vigilado muy de cerca y estoy seguro de que tu eres la persona más importante para él… por eso te traje aquí, ahora que su madre a muerto tu eres lo único que le queda…

El jaganshi se sorprendió mucho… no sabía que la madre de Kurama había muerto, el kitsune debía estar devastado… la oportunidad perfecta para corresponder a su amistad y no había estado ahí…

- ¡¿que quieres con Kurama?!- preguntó ahora molesto y poniéndose de pie.

-Ese zorro siempre me ha intrigado… Quiero que sea mío…- respondió el youkai con una lujuriosa voz…

- No te atrevas a tocarlo!- gruñó Hiei de forma amenazadora

-Ah, lo tocare todo lo que quiera cuando venga a buscarte…- espero que no tarde demasiado… aunque creo que de todas formas podré divertirme mucho contigo…- susurró lujurioso- puedo demostrarte lo que le haré a Kurama cuando llegue…

- No te atrevas a lastimarlo… te matare con mis propias manos- su voz cargada de frialdad y rabia contenida, no le importaba lo que le hicieran a el, pero no quería ser el causante del sufrimiento del kitsune…

- ¿Enserio? Y como lo harás si ni siquiera puedes salir de aquí?

Hiei no se dignó a contestar… tenia razón estaba atrapado allí debido al kekkai, y no podía encontrar otra salida pues aun estaba muy herido y cansado. Apretó los puños con frustración… si el kitsune de verdad venia buscarlo y lo atrapaban sería su culpa… Hn y el que tenia tan buenas intenciones al querer salir de la vida del zorro para siempre…

-Bien tengo mucho que hacer…- mas tarde vendré a jugar un momento contigo- susurró.

El youkai abrió la puerta para salir y un has de luz se coló dentro de la mazmorra, permitiéndole ver la silueta de su secuestrador…

- Karasu…- susurró sin poder creerlo mientras el youkai cerraba la puerta… sumiéndolo de nuevo en la oscuridad…


End file.
